The Orton's, Exposed!
by Infection13
Summary: Randy just loved watching his 'amateur movie' collections but Jeff wasn't feeling too comfortable about it since he thought their videos might end up on being exposed someday, especially when Randy's pesky best buddy, John Cena was around.


**Title: **The Orton's,Exposed!

**Ratings****:** Mature

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairings: **Randy Orton/Jeff Hardy

**Summary:** Randy just loved watching his 'amateur movie' collections but Jeff wasn't feeling too comfortable about it since he thought their videos might end up on being exposed someday, especially when Randy's pesky best buddy, John Cena was around.

Will their 'home videos' would cause trouble to them?

**Warning: **Rated M for slash, smut, m/m sex.

**Disclaimer**: Do I own them? In my head, maybe. In real life? Hell no! I do not own them. This is a pure fiction so don't take it too seriously. I'm not making money out of it so don't sue me.

* * *

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen our tapes? I know I've put them in here like two or three days ago and now it's gone." Randy said, still rummaging the rack looking for the said items.

It took a while for Jeff to come out from the kitchen, looking a little grungy and asked, "What tape?"

"You know, the tapes. Our sex tapes," Randy reminded him.

"Oh, I moved them to our bedroom," Jeff responded wearily.

Randy frowned, "Why?"

"Honey, they're sex tapes. They supposed to be our private stash and ain't no such thing like that meant to be in the living room. What if someone finds them? Even worst, what if those tapes fall into the wrong hands?"

"Relax, babe. What are you so worried about? There's no one else in this house except for us and the dogs," Randy chuckled lightly as he went upstairs to the bedroom to get the tapes while Jeff waited, folding his arms across his chest until his husband came back downstairs with a box almost full of their home-made videos, "And maybe your brother make a visit sometimes but I don't think that he's going to go through our stuffs and all so don't worry." Randy continued.

"Uh huh? Then what about your annoying, perverted BFF Cena? You know that he likes to treat this house like his own when he comes here. You tend to be forgetful sometimes and leave the tape in the player. What if he accidentally watched it?"

Randy couldn't help but to scoff amusingly, "What if he did anyway? It's not like we didn't put a great show on it. We're so hot together. I bet we can make straight men turn curious after watching our video," he grinned impishly to his husband as he started playing one of the tapes.

"Randy, I'm serious." Jeff clearly wasn't too amused by Randy's joke.

"So am I. I mean, look!" Randy pointed at the TV, "You look so damn sexy when you arch your back like that and only god knows what I'm going to do to you when I get my hands on that ass," and when he saw the currently purple and blue haired man kept the straight face while raising his left eyebrow, Randy knew right away that his teasing remark wasn't working out that well. Jeff was pretty annoyed at him though. "Just relax, all right. Stop worrying about that turd seeing our tapes. I'm sure nothing bad would come out of it." Randy tried to reassure him as he stopped the video and changed the tape.

"I just don't feel comfortable about him, especially the way he behaves in our house. He even comes here almost every week and we barely have time for just the two of us on the weekends, and that is, if, we get to spend the weekend together if we're not too busy with our schedule, " Jeff moaned and sat on the sofa next to Randy, "Do you know what happened the last time he comes here?"

Randy looked at Jeff, smiled. "What?"

"He just ate up my Skittles and the entire carton of my favorite ice cream!"

"Oh yeah?" Randy snickered amusingly.

"Yeah, and not only that, I also caught him jacking off in the laundry room while sniffing my underwear."

"What? Seriously?" That statement had caught Randy's attention immediately. Now that pissed him off somehow.

Jeff nodded, "I didn't know if he did to yours too but I saw he did mine, and that is just sick." Jeff thought that it was pretty awkward for Cena to do such thing to him. Sure that man was known for being the biggest horndog that ever existed but Cena was his husband's long time best friend for god's sake and this was just too weird for Jeff to just ignore it.

"That son of a bitch has been fantasizing about you? In our damn house?" Randy was furious. Nobody was trying to make a move on his husband, especially Cena! He had told him before that Jeff was totally off-limits to him but that bastard had the nerve to break the simple rule. He wasn't going to let him get away from this but then, he got distracted with the footage of Jeff pleasuring himself with the vibrator while dirty talking to him on the TV.

"Yeah, and that is why I don't like it when you let our sex tapes scattering around like this in the living room. He could watch it and I don't like that," and when he saw Randy didn't seem to pay attention to him anymore, he nudged him with his elbow hard. "Randy!"

Randy finally snapped out from his heated thought and said, "Babe, I promise I'll kill him the next time I see him, but can we have a moment of silence just a little while and watch this one. This is my favorite. It's from our very first honeymoon trip in Bahamas." Randy informed, licking his lower lips excitedly as he continued to watch.

"Watching porn in the morning?" Jeff frowned looking at his husband.

"There's no time limit in watching pornos, especially the home made ones." Randy blurted, still couldn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Why don't you just watch it in our room? We do have tv in there, right?" Jeff still wasn't feeling too comfortable with the idea of their sex tapes in the living room. He wasn't sure why but he had a bad feeling about it somehow.

"The one in the bedroom isn't as big as this one. I want to see everything perfectly clear."

"Randy, if these tapes are going to cost us trouble someday, I promise that you won't be getting my ass for 2 weeks." Jeff warned him sternly and that had made Randy shot a sneering look at his husband.

"Is this some sort of a challenge? Can you really handle the urge of not having sex with me, even for just a week?" Randy asked smugly. He knew damn well that Jeff couldn't even resist looking at him, moreover not having sex with him for two weeks so he thought Jeff was just only joking.

"Try me. I mean it."

Randy had to admit that Jeff sounded seriously determined this time, judging by the way of his eyes looking at him but he didn't really bother by that at all. Randy just shrugged carelessly. He was sure as hell that it will never happen and continued to watch the hot scene of them having a raunchy sex on the TV. "Oh, babe. We're so insanely hot 8 years ago. I could've jizz in my pants without touching myself just looking at us going at it. Damn!" Randy grunted silently, trying to fight back his hard on in his pants.

"Does that mean that I'm no longer attractive to you anymore?"

_Oh God, here it goes again. Jeff and his endless_ _nagging. What the hell is wrong with him, really?_

"Of course not, baby. You know that you always look beautiful to me, even with that big tattoo on your rib and that, that earplugs." He tried to assure him although he wasn't too happy when he found out that Jeff had ruined his body with the giant tattoo and that weird looking ear piercings at first. Piercing are sexy but earplugs were just too much for Randy but he didn't want to make it such a big deal. He didn't want to upset him.

"What is it with you anyway, Jeff? Why are you such in a bad mood today? This is so unlike you." Randy sounded worried.

Jeff sighed heavily, throwing his head back on the sofa while closing his eyes, "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not feeling so well. I think I have a headache." Jeff said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been suffering with this pain ever since he got back from doing his promo yesterday, only it got worsen this morning.

"Just a headache?" Randy smiled, shaking his head amusingly, "Why didn't you say so? You could've just let me know about it and I can give you a massage. There's no need to be a grumpy bunny. Here," Randy instructed Jeff to lay his back to his chest and closed his eyes. Randy moved his fingers in a circular motion as he began to massage Jeff's temple ever so gently, occasionally switching between massaging his shoulder to release the tension before back to his temple once again, and he did the same process repeatedly. He could tell Jeff was really enjoying the treatment he gave to him. He felt his body relaxed pressing against him.

"Better?"

Jeff sighed contentedly as the headache magically soothed away slowly. He wasn't sure how Randy did it, but he just did anyway. "A little."

"Want me to make you feel so much better?" Randy smiled wickedly.

"Can you?"Jeff teased him, knowing that his husband must had something mischievous planned in his mind right now judging by the way of his semi hardness rubbing against his back, and he was right. It didn't take long for Randy to make his first move by planting soft, affectionate kisses on his lips and cheek, before moving down slowly to his collarbone. Randy slipped his hand underneath Jeff's shirt, teasing and pinching the hard nipples between his fingers as he nuzzled Jeff's neck with his mouth, causing the older male to shiver in sheer pleasure. Randy gently pushed Jeff's head back to expose his lean neck and began to bite and suckled on it amorously, leaving angry red marks on those creamy white skin. A small moan escaped from Jeff's lips as he could feel Randy's hand started to trail down and rubbing the hardness through his pants.

"You're beautiful each day, Jeff. I could stay home doing nothing and just making love to you," Randy whispered as he planted kisses on his shoulder lovingly, his hands still working on pleasuring Jeff's cock. Jeff, who was so lost in his own world of pleasure, inadvertently grinding himself against Randy wantonly, making the younger man's already stiffened cock twitched in pure excitement. Randy needed to take off his pants so badly right now but Jeff didn't seem to let him, instead, his rainbow haired husband deliberately caressed his hardened bulge eagerly while still grinding his body against him, rolling his hips in circles shamelessly as he enjoyed the feeling of Randy's hard rod kept poking his back.

Watching the on going hot video scene in front of him had fueled Randy's needs even more. He didn't think he could hold much longer if Jeff kept prolong to tease him like this. His pants became awfully snug now and the pain was deliciously unbearable. He wanted to whip his cock out so bad and made Jeff gagged on his throbbing meat in his mouth then and there but, much to his relief, Jeff also couldn't hold back his urge either. The thought of having Randy's delicious cock wrapped around his lips had made his mouth watered and he got onto his knees immediately, pulling Randy's pants down to expose his engorged manhood.

Randy moaned heavily as Jeff fisted his cock in his hand, teasingly lapping the tip that oozing massive precum whilst his other hand working on massaging the balls. Jeff planted little kisses all over the throbbing shaft before taking half of the length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the wonderful organ delightfully. Randy grunted his approval as Jeff hungrily sucked his cock, swallowing every drop of the flowing precum before driving that pulsating member deeper into his mouth and down to his throat.

"Fuck, Jeff! You love sucking my cock, don't you? Huh?" Randy pulled his cock out of Jeff's mouth, teasingly slapped his wet cock against his husband's face before forcing him to swallow the length once again, "Yeah, take it! Take that big cock in your pretty slutty mouth. I know you fucking good at it."

Randy humped his hips as Jeff bobbed his head up and down on his shaft. Without taking his mouth off of his husband, Jeff slid off his pants swiftly and began to stroke his own throbbing cock. Randy grabbed a handful of Jeff's long hair as he watched Jeff kept working on pleasuring him, running his tongue all over and bathing the enrage pole with his hot eager mouth. Jeff deliberately moaned and hummed around the cock and that had driven Randy wild instantly.

Randy groaned deliriously. Jeff could feel his cock twitched in his mouth and he knew that Randy was so close to his orgasm. Jeff didn't want to miss any single drop of his cum and he wrapped his lips around the pulsating rod, sucking on it enthusiastically some more before in a split second later, he could feel a jet after jet of hot stream of cum filled in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Oh, God."Randy's body trembled, his face flushed red from his post orgasm. Jeff tried to swallow every drop of his release, though some of them were dribbling down to his chin, before he straddled Randy and fused his mouth to his husband, sharing the cummy kisses deep and passionately together.

Tasting his own essence had literally heightened Randy's pleasure and driven him wild. Having Jeff's magical hand stroking his cock real good had made Randy went hard rock once again very instantly and he took Jeff's shirt that was still clung to his body before removing his in a swift. Randy latched onto his pink nipple into his mouth and tugged at it gently. He loved the way Jeff arched his body on top of him and he gave the same treatment to the other nipple as well while his hands began to roam all over Jeff's body and down to his buttock. Randy captured Jeff's lips in a hard sloppy kisses as he kneaded his ass, spreading the luscious cheeks apart to tease his opening but Jeff stopped him.

"No. Not here. Bedroom, "Jeff said breathlessly. He'd always have preferred their love chamber over the living room when making love and Randy couldn't agree more. Randy managed to turn off the TV and the player before he lifted Jeff swiftly and carried him to the bedroom while their mouth still attached to one another.

Randy laid Jeff carefully on the bed and slowly left a trail of wet kisses on every inch of Jeff's smooth skin, starting from his neck, chest and down to his belly. He deliberately tugged on his belly button stud as he stroked Jeff's inner thighs lovingly. Jeff couldn't help but to let out a heavy moan as he could feel Randy began to fist his hard cock in his hand. The tip was now dripping profusely and Randy teasingly planted kisses along his length. Jeff yelped as Randy spread his legs apart in the air, sucking on each of his balls lightly before darting his tongue out to his pink opening. Jeff was so hard than ever and he mewled delightfully as Randy flicked his tongue across his pucker swiftly. The sensation was so great, he even held the back of Randy's head to encourage his man to rim him good, and Randy did. He began to eat him out enthusiastically like a dog that hadn't been fed for weeks.

Jeff involuntarily let out a loud moan as he could feel Randy started to slide two fingers into his hole and stretched him gently. Jeff stroked his own cock as he enjoyed the feeling of Randy's talented fingers kept working on loosening his opening. When Randy knew he was ready, his husband began to finger him harder and deeper, making Jeff jumped and panted sweetly as he made contact with the sensitive soft spongy button inside of him while still lapping at his quivering pucker relentlessly. Jeff couldn't hold it much longer. He got goose bumps all over his body and he was now all trembling in needs. He desperately wanted to be fucked right now. He pulled Randy by his ears and fused their mouth together in an intense sloppy kisses.

"God, Randy. Fuck me! I want your cock so bad right now." Jeff whimpered wantonly and Randy definitely didn't want to waste time any much longer. He wanted to pound that ass so bad as much as Jeff wanted his pole buried deep inside of him.

Randy took out the lube from the nightstand drawer and squirted a large amount of the gooey substance to his hard cock before smearing some at Jeff's awaiting entrance. Randy hooked both of Jeff's legs on his shoulder and slowly drove his bulbous cock head past into Jeff's tight ring muscle. Jeff gasped heavily by the intrusion but Randy kissed his lips ever so passionately to soothe the pain as he eased inch by inch into his husband until he was fully sheath. Jeff was so tight and Randy just loved the feeling of Jeff's hole twitching around him.

"You feel so good around me. So tight and hot, " Randy said as he began to pull his cock out slowly until just the thick head was inside of him before driving his hard piston back into his husband deeply, and he did the same process repeatedly until Jeff's opening was stretched out to accommodate him. Jeff moaned in pleasure as he could feel Randy's cock kept brushing his sweet spot upon re-entry and he wrapped his legs around Randy to urge his husband to pound him mercilessly.

Randy began to establish a rhythm. He worked his cock with long slow strokes at first and when he could feel Jeff was loose enough, he began to thrust into him harder and faster. Jeff was in heaven. He just loved the feeling of Randy's enormous piston sliding in and out of him frantically. His cock was so thick and long, it was just like it meant to hit everything inside of him that was meant to be hit. Jeff felt so full and he wrapped his arms around him and exchanged kisses while Randy still slamming his hips into him in a powerful thrust. Randy cupped Jeff's face in his hands and kissed him deeply before settling into a new position.

Randy ordered Jeff to lie on his belly, spread his legs and thrust his ass up in the air. His cock pulsating furiously as he saw Jeff's slightly stretched and swollen pucker in front of him. Randy couldn't hold his urge any longer and he began to delve his tongue into the inviting hole. Jeff yelped as Randy spanked his butt cheeks hard while he was still running his tongue all over his ass but Jeff didn't mind about it at all. He just loved Randy being rough on him. He spread his ass cheeks apart to urge Randy to devour him some more.

"You love my pussy, Randy? You love eating my man pussy?" Jeff taunted him all hotly. He knew Randy loved some dirty talk. "Yeah, make it all wet and ready so my hole can take that big cock of yours," and his teasing remark then been rewarded by a rough thrust of Randy's cock into his opening unexpectedly. Jeff wailed in pleasure as Randy pounded into him from behind, teasingly pulled his dick out completely and slammed back in, and he did the same over and over again just to admire Jeff's pink moist hole clenched and unclenched after each of his assault.

"You want my cock? You want my big cock fucking your sweet ass, you horny slut?"

"Yes! Yes, please. Don't tease," Jeff whimpered desperately as he spread his legs wider and Randy shoved his large member back into the needy hole without resistance, fucking him hard and fast like a jackhammer making the bed's headboard banged against the wall furiously.

Jeff couldn't help but to moan out loud wantonly. The relentless jabs to his prostate had made Jeff became so close to approaching his orgasm and Randy could feel his inner walls started to tighten around him but Randy didn't want it to over yet. He wanted to cum the same time as Jeff but not now. For that, Randy had to grip the base of Jeff's cock and balls hard to prevent him from cumming, making the rainbow haired man screamed.

"Randy! Please…"Jeff begged, looking at him over his shoulder pleadingly; his face flushed, emerald eyes were hazy in lust and lips were swollen.

Randy didn't even answered him, instead, he pulled his cock out and laid on the bed before pulling his husband to lay on top of him, having Jeff's back on his chest. Randy lifted both of Jeff's legs apart as he slowly lowered him down onto his standing cock and moaned heavily as Jeff's tightness engulfed him again. Randy had his hands wrapped around Jeff dearly as they exchanged kisses, loving the thought of their body became one once again before Jeff started to gyrate his hips on top of him, urging Randy to make a move and pound him good. Randy lifted Jeff's legs and began to thrust his cock upward into his hole. With the new position, Jeff savored the feeling of Randy moved deeper and deeper inside of him and made direct contact to his sweet spot on each penetration. His body was now shuddering pleasurably as Randy fucked him harder and faster, plunging his cock in and out of him frantically.

"Feel. So. Good," Jeff jabbered between pants and Randy increased his pace even more, making the man on top of him squirmed and squeaked in pure ecstasy.

Randy knew Jeff was so close to his climax again. His hole started to clench tightly around him and that drove Randy absolutely crazy. He could feel himself getting so near to his peak as well and he stroked Jeff's abandon cock to double the pleasure.

"I wanna cum. Make me cum with you." Randy demanded him, stroking Jeff's cock in rhythm of his frantic thrust.

Jeff knew Randy's body too well, he didn't need to be told how to make both of them reached their orgasm at the same time. Jeff impaled himself on Randy's cock and began to ride him blissfully, making the room was now filled with their moan, skin slapping skin and the wet sound of his hole sucking Randy's dick hungrily. Jeff deliberately rolled his hips, making sure that thick cock rubbed against his prostate with every movement before slamming back down on the raging pole, fucking him even more intense like there was no tomorrow.

Another several hard thrust was enough to make both men reached to the edge and Randy spilled his huge thick loads deep inside of his husband massively while Jeff wailed as he cummed uncontrollably, creaming his own body with his release and some splattered on the bed. The sensation was so tense and Randy could feel Jeff was still shaking and trembling on top of him, his ring muscle squeezing furiously around his cock, making him dizzy. Randy gave his cheek tender pecks before crushing their mouth together in a deep heated kiss, slowly pulling his soften cock out and carefully laid Jeff next to him, still making out.

"Better now?" Randy asked breathlessly while caressing Jeff's cheek. He still could feel his heart pounding real hard against his chest after his intense orgasms. He just came twice today and he was totally worn out...for now.

"Yeah, so much better. Every part of me feels so satisfied," Jeff smiled, snuggling closer to his husband before planting kisses to Randy's chest and lips again. He could feel Randy's cum dripping out from his well-used hole but he didn't care about that at all. He wanted to just hold Randy, kissed him and never let him go but then, they had been interrupted by the sound of the door bell rang.

"Oh, what now?" Randy grunted his disappointment. He tried to just ignore it but when the door bell persistently kept ringing again and again, Randy had no other choice but to get out of the bed grumpily.

"Why do people tend to come here during in the middle or after our fucking? Are they detecting our nut juices from miles away or something? It's wee in the fucking morning, for fuck sake!" Randy went to the bathroom to get clean up as quickly as possible. Whoever at the front door of his house right now, they must've come up with a good excuse for interrupting his sexy time with Jeff or else he was going to kill them.

"It's twelve already, "Jeff looked at the time on his phone, "Why don't we just ignore it? They'll think we're not home and they'll leave. I'm too tired to get my ass out of the bed." Jeff whined, wrapping his naked body under the white sheet.

"No, we can't, sweetie. Our cars in the porch. They know we're here." Randy said as he slipped into a fresh pair of sweatpants and went downstairs to get to the door immediately. As soon as the door opened, his blood boiled down right instantly when he saw the person in front of him, looking all chirpy and happy like that man always did. He had a death wish coming to him.

"Hi friend," John Cena flashed his dimple smile to the younger male but only been rewarded by a choke to his neck instead.

"Hey, whoa! WHOA! WHAT. THE. HELL. MAN?" Cena sputtered between the choke.

"How dare you show your fucking face in my fucking house?" Randy yelled furiously, "Are you trying to harass my bitch again, jerk off? Which underwear are you going to soak now, huh? The zebra CK hip brief? Go on, then you're going to have a mangina for real 'cause those are mine!"

"I-I… T-think…"

Randy stopped but still had his hands gripped tightly around Cena's neck as he waited for his answer.

"…I just did." Cena shrugged and that was when Randy began to strangle him again.

"Randy!"

The voice calling his name was so familiar to his ears and Randy's eyes widened in surprise looking at his other guest, who was the least of his expectation coming to his house. He was too busy with Cena, he didn't realized that man was even there, observing him the entire time. That old man was making him nervous somehow.

o-o-o-o-o

"So, what brings you here? Is there something wrong, dad?" Randy asked, looking at his father in worry. His old man would never stop by at his house for nothing unless there was something important he needed to tell him. Randy prayed that it wasn't a bad news he was about to hear.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that we're going to have a family barbecue this weekend and I'll be glad if you and Jeff could come over and join us. Your mother won't feel too happy if I just invited you through the phone so that's why I had to come here and tell you about it in person."

Randy sighed in relief. He was glad that he shouldn't be worried about anything but then, his sight turned to Cena, who had just come out from the kitchen, eating apple. HIS apple.

"And what about him? What is he doing here?" Randy gritted his teeth in silent anger, his blue eyes narrowed hard looking at Cena. If it wasn't because his father was here, he should've kicked him out of this house very instantly. That asshole had just ruined one of his favorite underwear; a gift from Jeff on his 32nd birthday.

"I happened to meet John while I'm on my way here. He said he wanted to see you so I decided that we should tag along together," Bob explained and when he realized that his son still giving Cena a look that would kill, he had to interrupt, "Now, Randal. There's no way to treat your guest like that."

"A good guest shouldn't have treated my house like their own."

Bob had to chuckle to that. He couldn't agree more with him. Cena might have behaved inappropriately in Randy's house but he didn't think his son should strangle that man to death just because of that.

"Cut him some slack, will you? Isn't John is like a part of our family? You and him are just like brothers."

"Yep. Your dad made a good point there, Randal."Cena interjected with a broad smile but Randy shot a deadly glare at him, silencing him at once.

"Why don't you come over this weekend and join us, John" Bob suggested.

"Oh, no sir. I don't want to impose," Cena said hesitantly.

"Oh, nonsense! Come on, John. I insist. It's going to be great," Bob reassured him and Randy's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. He just couldn't believe his father had just invited that creep to his family barbecue and it looks like him and Jeff were stuck with Cena again this weekend, whether they like it or not. That man was like a damn fly. He was everywhere and he just couldn't get rid of him from his sight. Jeff wasn't going to be very happy about this though.

"My, thank you, sir. It's been an honor to join you and the family. I just love BBQ," Cena said delightfully and winked at Randy before he made his way to the sofa. He was bored and he decided to watch some movie. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and the player, but only been surprise to see the scene of Randy and Jeff were having a loud ferocious sex on the screen. Bob, who was about to go to the bathroom at the time, was distracted by the sound of the obscene conversation that had been going on and he was speechless of what he just saw on the TV.

Cena was trying to turn it off but without any actual reason, the TV just won't shut off. Randy and Jeff's frantic moans and screams were still resounding out loud in the living room and Cena was nervously pushing the red off button repeatedly, over and over again until the TV shut off at last.

"Opss...I think I just got the wrong channel, didn't I?" Cena chuckled nervously, looking at Randy.

Randy's eyes almost popped out of his head. He was so shocked, he couldn't even form a single word out of his mouth at all. He just couldn't believe this was really happening. It was not just Cena but his father saw the sex tape as well and he wasn't sure how his old man was going to react to this. How the hell did he remembered to hide their scattering clothes and the video box but not the tape inside the player? He was being so fucking careless and his face was now flushed red in embarrassment. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it to his father.

"Uh, dad…"

"That's okay, son. That is what you young people do these days, I understand. Let's just pretend that I didn't see that one, okay. "Bob smiled and he excused himself as he went to the bathroom.

Feeling guilty, Cena quickly followed Bob to the bathroom as well. Cena knew he was in deep trouble and if he didn't try to run away from Randy right now, he was definitely going to miss the lovely barbecue party this weekend since his meat was the one on the grilling grate, grilled by the Viper himself. He must have Bob around him the entire time to protect him away from the angry man.

Even though Randy wished that he could tear Cena apart right now, he was glad that his father didn't seem to mind about it at all. That was a sheer relief and on top of that, Jeff wasn't even around to see what had just happened but then, however, his luck was not on his side. He was surprised to find out that Jeff was already beside him, looking all pissed off of what he just witnessed on the TV when he made his way down the stairs earlier without Randy even noticing him. That left eyebrow raising was enough for Randy to know that Jeff was furious at him. He knew he should've listen to Jeff in the first place but he didn't and he was so fucked up right now. _Damn you, Cena! This was all your fault. I'm so fucking hate you right_ _now_.

"I told you we shouldn't have our sex tapes in the living room." Jeff said in a calm but stern voice.

"Babe, I'm so sorry…"

"That's it. No sex for the next 2 weeks, you hear me?" Jeff left him and went straight to the kitchen, not even looking back a glimpse at him at all.

_Uh oh! That can't be good_. _No sex? For two weeks?_ _Seriously_?

That's it! He was going to kill John Cena right now!

o-o-o-o-o

_Bad Cena! Bad Cena! His booty needs some serious spankin' ;P.  
_

_It's been a while since the last time I wrote a story and I really hope you guys like this one. Reviews are greatly appreciated XD_.


End file.
